


【埃斯蒂尼安+泽菲兰x艾默里克】 兔女郎治愈法

by VENTO_Gatto



Category: FF14
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VENTO_Gatto/pseuds/VENTO_Gatto
Summary: OOC，雷，两攻一受，3P不愿意承认自己淫乱的精分艾默里克只对艾默里克有施虐欲望的泽菲兰面对两名患者很心累又很享受的埃斯蒂尼安





	【埃斯蒂尼安+泽菲兰x艾默里克】 兔女郎治愈法

他今天和娜娜莫在金蝶游乐场玩的太过忘我，导致回家时已是深夜。两个基本上蹲在自己国家的领导人终于在自己做梦都想去的乐园玩了一个够本满载而归。他累的瘫倒在床，连手指都懒得动一下，更不用说去清点他从金蝶游乐园抱回来的那些战利品。  
能换的他都换了，丢在那里明天再说好了，反正也不会丢。这么想着艾默里克迷迷糊糊地睡着了。疲惫的他难得深度睡眠，以及赖床，这导致他根本没有察觉到有人进了他的房间，顺手翻动了他引以为傲的战利品们。  
“醒了？”他刚翻动自身子便听到有人在他耳边说话。  
他跟他的睡意抗争了一下，挣扎着抬起他的眼皮。  
“嗯。”他轻轻应了一声，将脸埋在他柔软的枕头中，扭动了两下露出一只睡眼朦胧的眼睛看着埃斯蒂尼安，“你来啦。”  
“看来你昨天晚的很尽兴。”  
他抬起手竖起一根手指头道：“梦寐以求。”他和娜娜莫一样一直很向往金蝶游乐园。  
埃斯蒂尼安漫不经心地说：“看来比我们俩一起和你睡还你的浪费体力。”  
听了这一句他睡衣全消，涨红着脸从床上坐起来道：“你在瞎说什么。”  
“说实话。”埃斯蒂尼安的声音不同平常。  
“你……你一早就发情吗。”  
埃斯蒂尼安闻言蹙眉看着艾默里克，他将手伸入艾默里克温暖的被窝，冰凉的手一路摸索到艾默里克的裆部，即便艾默里克反应过来立刻去阻止他，埃斯蒂尼安也已经对他的物件揉捏了一把。  
“到底谁发情？”他嗓音低哑地在艾默里克耳边问道。  
“我去洗漱。”他推开埃斯蒂尼安迅速逃离。  
艾默里克有种不好的预感，他脑中警铃大作，却找不出因由。毕竟他们平日的早上也会偶尔来一下解决晨勃问题，何况今天泽菲兰不在，他不需要一次对付两个人，不该有什么意外发生。  
当他擦着他的头发回来时，他看到床摆着一套衣服。他顿时知道他将面临着怎样的危机与耻辱。他为什么要抽疯换齐所有的衣服。  
“穿上吧，我想看。”明明听起来是请求的话语，却强硬的不容丝毫拒绝。  
艾默里克几经犹豫最终仍是换上那套本该穿在女孩子身上的兔女郎。他羞愧地低下头看向墙角，捂住胸口和下体，双腿不由加紧，膝盖弯曲，头上的兔耳朵因为没有装好有一只微微垂下，让他看起来很好欺负。  
“金蝶游乐场游有许多的兔女郎，你昨天看到她们的时候有没有这样的感觉。”他揉捏着艾默里克被包裹着翘臀，贴在他耳边问。  
“没有。”  
“听说有些地方穿这身衣服的人会做些什么。艾默里克，我想看。”  
他干脆破罐子破摔搂住埃斯蒂尼安的脖子凑上前吮吸他的嘴唇。不过是一件衣服，不去想就没有那么大的心理压力。  
埃斯蒂尼安顺手拖住他的臀让他坐在自己的腿上。他低头看着艾默里克的胸念叨着：“胸口够低的，要上面这块步干嘛，又遮不住。”他拧了一下艾默里克的乳尖。艾默里克立刻发出痛楚又愉悦的呻吟，头上的兔耳朵随着身子轻微颤动。  
“你……你就不能温柔点。”艾默里克抱怨着。  
“不是我的问题，而是你的。艾默里克你穿这身太骚了，让人特别想蹂躏你。”他的话令艾默里克有些激动，不由蹭动双腿，而龙骑士的铁甲划破了他的丝袜。“你这个色鬼。”  
“我不是。”他为自己竭力反驳。  
“都立起来了你还说你不是，不是什么？不是色鬼？那你就是贪吃的兔子。”埃斯蒂尼安在他耳边低笑问：“艾默里克，告诉我兔子喜欢吃什么？”  
当泽菲兰走到门外时就已经闻到了情欲的味道。他并不奇怪屋里发生了什么，甚至习以为常。埃斯蒂尼安总是喜欢在他不在的时候偷吃独食。  
他推开门看到了埃斯蒂尼安正在一脸满足地喂兔子。  
艾默里克俯在龙骑士的腿间卖力地吞吐埃斯蒂尼安的阴茎，他的嘴巴因为嘬舐的太久有些麻，然而他还是为雄性的味道吸引而沉迷，似乎在没有得到自己的报酬之前并不打算停下来。  
埃斯蒂尼安看到进来的泽菲兰不满地说道：“啧，你今天休息呀。”  
“嗯。”泽菲兰并不把埃斯蒂尼安的态度放在眼中。他的目光从艾默里克头顶的兔耳朵一路向下扫去，掠过他裸露的腰肢，因为性欲而翘起的臀部，刮破脱丝的网袜，最终又将目光锁定在他的屁股上。他屁股上的假尾巴伴随他动作一颤一颤的让泽菲兰觉得十分有趣。  
“艾默里克。”  
听到泽菲兰的声音他忍不住扭头去看，这个动作引起了埃斯蒂尼安的不满。他能感受到埃斯蒂尼安的不满，于是他没有去与泽菲兰目光对视，回应泽菲兰的呼唤。而是挑衅般地吐出了含在嘴里的阴茎，在埃斯蒂尼安不悦的目光下与他对视。  
“艾默里克。”这一次换做埃斯蒂尼安叫他的名字，不同的是他的语气显然带有怒意。  
“嗯？”艾默里克故意发出上扬的音调，半合他迷离的蓝色双眼，撩拨地看向埃斯蒂尼安的同时双手捧着硬挺的阴茎歪着头故作疑惑地伸出一截舌头将肉棒由下而上舔到伞顶，舌尖顶着铃口一口口清扫着一缕缕冒出来的精液。  
“该死。”埃斯蒂尼安一把抓住他黑色的头发，粗暴地按下他的头，耸动胯部在艾默里克的口中进出。他顶在艾默里克的喉咙处射出自己的积攒多日的精力，在自己的精液还未全部被艾默里克的吞咽时抽出他的嘴，将余下的射在他失神的脸上。  
“你简直太色情了。”他不禁对瘫软地坐在地上的艾默里克说。  
不仅艾默里克蜜色的皮肤上沾染着埃斯蒂尼安乳白色的精液，他的嘴里还有未曾来得及吞咽的。他现在就那么一脸失神又似乎有颇为满足地坐在地上。不知道是有意还无意地伸出舌头舔食走遗留在嘴角的液体。  
“艾默里克。”泽菲兰揪着他的头发拽起他的头，让他仰视着自己。那对兔耳朵像活的一样耷拉下来。  
艾默里克的眼神恢复了正常，眼中多了一丝畏惧。他不记得自己哪里惹了泽菲兰不开心，可他知道这个看起来文雅又像性冷淡的小总长接下来又要折腾自己。  
埃斯蒂尼安并没有什么古怪的性癖，可是泽菲兰有，他总是喜欢为艾默里克的带上链子乳架或是钉环，他喜欢锁住艾默里克，在叮当作响的锁链声中操弄艾默里克身体，让他在高潮时疼痛，哭着央求自己。  
泽菲兰丝毫不被艾默里克眼神中的祈求而动摇，他冷漠地抬头看向一旁在喝水的埃斯蒂尼安淡然地问：“你们玩了多久？”  
“不久，在你来之前不久我们才开始。啧，本以为今天能独享，谁想到你会没事。”  
“那还真是……一点都不抱歉。”泽菲兰的目光移回艾默里克漂亮的脸上，微笑着说：“你今天棒极了。”  
“可不可以不要用那些奇怪的东西。”艾默里克恳求着。  
“你今天更适合他们。”泽菲兰的手摸到他被玩得挺立的胸前。  
那块遮住乳头的布早就被埃斯蒂尼安扯下来挂在胸下，与其说是一件胸衣，不如说更像是增添情趣的布。  
“你看它们现在就像刚刚发育的少女的胸脯微微耸起，这里肿胀的让人忍不住想捏一捏，我毫无不怀疑这里藏着奶水。”  
埃斯蒂尼安提醒道：“你别逗他，他今天本来就有些兴奋。”  
泽菲兰不理会艾斯蒂尼安的话，继续夸赞：“真可爱。”他的戴着铁甲的手指抵住艾默里克的乳头使劲按下去，艾默里克立刻发出甜腻的呻吟取悦他。“你看他们都这样了，那对金色的乳环一定会和他们很搭配。艾默里克相信我，你会喜欢他们的，他们和你的肤色很相配。”  
“不，我不会喜欢。”  
泽菲兰对艾默里克的否认置若罔闻，他依旧自顾自地说：“你希望我和埃斯蒂尼安怎么对你？把你锁在这间房间里玩弄你的身体把你操到失禁，让你以后只能用你的小穴感受高潮怎么样？”  
他射了，他可耻的因为泽菲兰的话射了。他羞愧地低下头不想与任何人对视。他再一次对他们的关系产生了动摇，对自己身体的反应感到厌恶。  
泽菲兰讥笑着对埃斯蒂尼安说：“看来他今天不是有些兴奋。而是特别亢奋。”  
“我没有！”艾默里了立刻否认。他不该是这样淫乱的人，这只是一个意外。  
“不，你有。从我一进屋我就知道你有。你知道你的屁股在不自觉的颤抖吗，就像一只等待交配的母狗。不对……”泽菲兰看向艾默里克一身的装扮改口道：“是一只发情的兔子。”  
“你知道兔子几乎每个时刻都在发情嘛。”埃斯蒂尼安接道。  
“这不正是他想的吗。”  
“我从没这么想过。”他不明白为什么每一次他们都要这么说他，说的他像一个荡妇。他甚至怀疑他们是不是从心里瞧不起他。或许他们只是把他当成一个泄欲的工具，又或许因为自己对他们无法择选其一的自私令他看起来贪得无厌理应遭到侮辱。  
他抿着唇，眼睛溢满红色的血丝，双手攥紧拳头放在两侧，仿佛受了极大的委屈却不得不去隐忍。  
“怎么了？为什么突然不开心？”泽菲兰搂住他的腰靠近他僵直的身体，伸手抚摸着他身上敏感的部位。  
“你们……是不是觉得我很低贱，所以每次都会这么说。”  
“那是因为你从不记得你每一次彻底被情欲征服时会做出什么事情。”埃斯蒂尼安摸摸他的头，“如果你知道你一定会想一头撞死。你还记得你刚才吃我的胡萝卜的时候做了什么吗？”  
他疑惑地歪着头问：“我做了什么？”  
“特别棒的事。”他打开抽屉替泽菲兰拿出来他最爱用来拴住艾默里克的项圈，抛给他的主人说：“不记得也没关系，至少我今天一定要让你知道。我对你逃避的态度已经不满意很久了。”  
“把眼罩也拿来。”泽菲兰忽然说。  
身着兔女郎服饰的男精脖子上戴着皮质项圈，胸口的两枚熟透的红樱上挂着金环，包裹着紧实而修美的双腿的丝袜已经破破烂烂。他被蒙着眼睛，双手中各握着一具阴茎左右不停的吞吐。而这两个男人就坐在一旁看他费力的演出。埃斯蒂尼安掰弯了他的兔耳朵，让这只兔子看起来没那么精神，颓靡和淫乱更能勾起人施虐的欲望。  
“我觉得你或许更适合铃铛。”泽菲兰拉扯着艾默里克胸口的金属环认真地说。  
埃斯蒂尼安一度怀疑这两位总长阁下是因为平日太过禁欲才导致现在一度的变态。每当艾默里克彻底陷入情欲他就像变了一个人一样，所有的矜持一扫而净，他不会记得这段时间发生了什么，也不会记得他是如何的骚浪，如何展现自己的魅力，让自己的腰第二天疼的无法起床。  
而泽菲兰这个家伙平日不苟言笑不爱说话，风度翩翩，形象好的不得了。现在却像个禽兽一样，他的性癖埃斯蒂尼安不怎么看得惯，可又不得不承认泽菲兰对装饰艾默里克以及弄哭艾默里克的爱好也让他获得了不少乐趣。  
“我真希望你明天一觉醒来能记得你现在都干了什么。”埃斯蒂尼安对没有吃饱而显露出不满的艾默里克说。  
“我可以说给他听。”泽菲兰热衷看到艾默里克窘迫的样子。他几乎可以想象到艾默里克会红着脸捂着自己的耳朵把自己蒙在被子里不停念叨着别说了，可是又忍不住去回想然后把自己弄硬，最终羞耻地哭起来的样子。有趣透了。  
“那他就会像一只乌龟一样躲在他的被窝里不出来。并且未来的三个月以内你我都别想在碰他了。”这种损人不利己的事情他希望泽菲兰不要去做。  
他拉过艾默里克让他趴在床上屁股对着自己，他本打算去拔艾默里克裤子的手被泽菲兰拦住。  
他不满地看向泽菲兰：“如果今天没有你的插足他会是我一个人的。”  
“我没打算和你争。”泽菲兰眨眨眼说：“你不觉得这个圆圆的小尾巴颤抖起来的时候很可爱吗？”  
埃斯蒂尼安摆出请的姿势。他不否认在这些方面泽菲兰要比他强太多了。他看向艾默里克因为蒙着眼睛所以他也不能判断现在艾默里克是哪一个。是有原本禁欲又害羞的那个，还是已经被情欲操控会摇着屁股讨好人那个。  
他其实不喜欢艾默里克这个样子，到不是不喜欢他浪起来的性感，而是这样将自己精分的艾默里克会让他觉得他接受他们并不是出于喜爱，而是某种不可抗拒的因素，然他们一次又一次尝试好似强迫一般的性爱。  
“他明明能从中获得快感。”  
“你说的对。”泽菲兰一边回应埃斯蒂尼安，一边小心翼翼地用刀划破兔子尾巴下的布，“但这不代表他能接受。事实上当我得知我自己对他有这种怪癖时我也不能接受。”他让出艾默里克身后的位置来到艾默里克身前，手臂穿过他的腋下将他上半身抬起，重心移到自己身上，“我明明这么喜欢他，想要温柔的对他，可是当我第一次看到他哭出来的样子我就无法平复我想弄哭他的心情。”他亲吻了一下艾默里克的唇角继续说：“我也想过他会不会为此憎恶我，让我滚开他的身边。可是即便他每一次都反对，却依然默认放纵我的行为。我想他和我一样，只是他无法从我们身上获得安全感才会不承认自己的欲望。”  
泽菲兰抬头看向埃斯蒂尼安问：“你打算站到什么时候？”  
“我在思考你说的话。”  
“好的，那我就不客气了。”  
“你想都别想。”  
“是他在想。”泽菲兰用手指撑开艾默里克的臀瓣露出湿泞的菊穴。也不知道是因为艾默里克天赋异禀，还是因为他们两个，他的菊穴会自主地分泌出液体，水分充足。褶皱的肉穴不由地收缩，看起来饥渴难耐。  
泽菲兰低头看了一眼艾默里克，小兔子绷紧身子一动也不敢动。他将身体的重量压在泽菲兰身上，脑袋藏在泽菲兰的肩后，双臂紧紧地抱着精灵白皙的胸膛。  
泽菲兰挑起一个若有若无的笑意，他对着埃斯蒂尼安比出一个嘘声的动作，并示意他最好尽快开始，自己有些按奈不住了。  
埃斯蒂尼安试探性地将一根手指探入艾默里克的体内。艾默里克立刻发出一声短促地呻吟，随后立刻闭上了嘴。  
“我觉得他可以。”  
“我可不想让他感到不舒服。如果不舒服为什么要做。”  
“你说的很对。”泽菲兰将艾默里克向前推推，让他不要继续躲在自己身后。他吻住艾默里克饱满的嘴唇，充满温情地蹂躏着两遍唇瓣，舌头敲开闭合的贝齿，探入到口腔中舔着艾默里克的牙堂。在他沉迷之时逮住忘记躲起的舌尖，将它从洞穴中拽出与自己共舞。  
埃斯蒂尼安瞥了一眼有些生气泽菲兰夺走了艾默里克的注意力，要知道难得见到还是自己艾默里克，他并不想让泽菲兰独占去，  
他抽出手指，手指被液体浸的有些起褶，他强行忍住自己想说的荤话，蹲下身地下头，对着艾默里克的肉穴伸出自己的舌头。他太了解艾默里克的身体，很快便牵引起艾默里克体内的痒感与麻意。埃斯蒂尼安故意舔的很大声，舌头搅动肉穴发出的滋滋的水声比泽菲兰与他亲吻的声音还要清晰。  
金发精灵垂眸扫向艾默里克的胯下，那里肿起了一个鼓包，黑色的布料包裹着他的欲望。他并不打算为艾默里克纾解，适当的无视或许会对治疗更有效一些。  
他继续沉迷在与艾默里克的吻中。甜甜，他昨天一定又偷着吃了不少的桦木糖浆，或者蛋糕。  
埃斯蒂尼安站起身抹了一把嘴，他十分不满泽菲兰一只堵着艾默里克嘴巴都行为，这令他错过了很多动听的声音，甚至让他觉得自己的劳动成果并没有被兑现。  
他握着自己的完全勃起的粗壮阴茎，扶着艾默里克的屁股缓缓地插进去。他们的契合度很高，所以当本来就处于亢奋状态的艾默里克立刻射出时他并不惊讶。  
当埃斯蒂尼安开始他的性行为时，泽菲兰放过了被蹂躏得肿起的嘴。他抚摸着艾默里克的背脊放松他的神经，他们的兔子被安抚的很好，喉咙中不禁发出短促的呻吟，不过他还是不能放开自己。这种抑制的行为让埃斯蒂尼安很不满，他种种地撞了一下艾默里克的敏感点，而泽菲兰也趁机搔过他的喉结。  
声音不在能被他自主的藏住，一旦外泄就像泼出去的水。  
这大大的激发了埃斯蒂尼安的快感，他不禁加快他操弄艾默里克的速度，顶得他撞入泽菲兰的胸膛，靠着金发精灵的肩膀喘息，直到他被操射。  
埃斯蒂尼安的长枪依旧挺立，他没有从艾默里克的体内退出让他享受性快感，而是继续小幅度地操弄艾默里克的肉穴。这令艾默里克感到不适，本能收缩他肉穴的肌肉排斥这个捣乱的家伙。  
泽菲兰的手指悄悄摸到他们的交合处，趁着艾默里克放松警惕之时挤进去。  
埃斯蒂尼安对于这种打扰干预的行为表示不满。  
“你想弄坏他吗！”他低声斥责。  
“我只是想让他体验更舒服的事情。”他抚摸着黑色的卷发，毛茸茸的像只小羊，“让开点腾个地方。”  
“这种地方我咬怎么腾。”  
“那你就不要动了。”  
知道了他们的意图艾默里克不由缩起肩膀，他紧张透了。  
“别怕，没事的，相信我。我比他好。”  
“你在说什么。”  
他不理会埃斯蒂尼安继续安慰着：“一定不会让你疼的。”白皙的手指勾住金属环，轻轻拉扯那颗饱满的肉粒，“毕竟和这种疼痛不同。”  
艾默里克感到难受。埃斯蒂尼安的尺寸已经足够填满他的体内，如今泽菲兰又要进来，他担心自己被撕裂，不由地颤抖。小个被淫液浸透的短尾巴也跟着晃动起来，蹭着埃斯蒂尼安的根部，爽到了龙骑士。  
他们都忍耐的很痛苦，泽菲兰费了很大的力气才令艾默里克放松下来，当他成功地进入艾默里克的体内时，三个人都不禁发出一声叹息。  
泽菲兰解下遮挡住艾默里克视线的眼罩，亲吻着他布满泪水的眼睛心疼地说：“你看，没事的。我怎么舍得让你真的疼。”  
“什么感觉？”埃斯蒂尼安靠过去问。  
他一动，埋在艾默里克体内的阴茎便跟着一动，惹得泽菲兰与艾默里克都是一声喘息。  
“太涨了。好酸。”  
埃斯蒂尼安试探性地问：“要摸一下吗？”  
艾默里克蜜色的皮肤肉眼可见地红起，他就像一只煮熟的虾卷起自己的身子。  
“难得。”他很久没有在性爱中见到这个害羞的艾默里克了。  
“我要动了。”泽菲兰低声对怀中的人说。  
两根阴茎默契地进出他的体内，让他根本得不到任何喘息的机会，他只能尖叫，他来不及去思考，他逐渐沉迷在激烈地快感中，意识渐渐模糊。  
“艾默里克。”他听到泽菲兰叫他的名字，于是小声回应。  
“你爱我吗？”  
“我爱你，嗯……你们轻一些，呀！”  
“那我呢。”  
“爱，一直都喜欢你，从认识……嗯……嗯起，你们不要这样会怀掉到……”  
“那你为什么不信我们也是同样的爱你呢？”泽菲兰狠狠地撞了进去。  
“我没有。”他害怕地抱住泽菲兰的肩膀，如果可以他也会去抓住埃斯蒂尼安的手臂，他害怕这两个人会离开他。

“那么从现在开始你要正视自己，如果你明天一觉醒来不记得一会儿事情，那就证明你并不爱我们。”  
“那我们也会尊重你离开你。”  
“不……嗯……”他吓得哭起来，埃斯蒂尼安有些心软想要收回刚才吓唬他的话，却被泽菲兰一个眼神制止。  
他的小兔子太可怜了，可是大灰狼却不让他去安慰他的兔子，太过分了。  
“那我只能做更过分的事情让你为别的理由哭了。”  
两个人越发默契，而他快感亦越发高涨，他极度迷乱想要睡去却因为泽菲兰方才的恐吓不敢有一丝懈怠，他的嗓子不受控制的呻吟，一声比一声高亢，越发的妩媚，听得他自己都脸红耳赤，他简直不敢想象这么淫荡的声音是自己发出的。他的身体开始扭动，不再满足于被两个人被动的伺候，他想占据主动的地位，让两个过分的家伙为他疯狂。之后他做到了，他们按着他的腰肢在他夹紧的后穴中射出精液，双份的精液灌满他的肚子，他收缩着肌肉像个吸盘一样按摩着体内的肉棒，让他们再一次勃起。埃斯蒂尼安从他体内撤出与泽菲兰互换了位置。  
泽菲兰将他翻过身，分开他的双腿，让他们压在自己的胸前，再一次狠狠地撞了进来。还没来得及流出的精液就这么被堵了回去，在激烈的拍击下打成白色的泡沫。  
他们记这么轮流操干着他的身体，让他一刻喘息的时间都没有。最终连尿液都射不出来，让他难受的失声痛哭，累到昏睡过去。  
正午的阳光晃开了他的双眼，那一套兔女郎的衣服早就破烂成团被丢在角落。他现在身上清爽干净，只是蜜色的皮肤上布满了性爱的痕迹。  
“早安。”他听到左耳传来埃斯蒂尼安慵懒的问候声，紧接着右耳便想起泽菲兰的提问：“昨天的事情你还记得多少。”  
当他们看着艾默里克闭上眼羞愧地钻进被窝便知道这次治疗效果很显著。


End file.
